Warless
by Kojiru1012
Summary: Kojiru and Neku seem to be undefeated, but how long will it last? Read and Review, a spell battle preview is inside of what is to come!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of the characters. But it is a great anime/manga series **

* * *

_"Kojiru, ready?"_ said a strange, male voice from the darkness of the dimly moonlit streets of Tokyo. _"Yes Neku. I am."_ Kojiru whispered to the male figure next to him and an outlandish couple appeared on the streets, apparently search for something. They were checking every alley, street, car and trash can. _"With this spell, I proclaim a battle!"_ said Kojiru as wind appeared around him and it became as black as night, with only the two pair of people visible, Kojiru and Neku on one side, and the new people on the other. _"Heh, a fighter unit eh?"_ said the male of the couple as he hugged his apparent girlfriend and words started to glow on their chests. _"I am Meruru"_ said the female person; _"I am Hayate"_ said the male person. _"We are tearless. Nothing you do can effect us, we have little emotion, so come at us!"_ they said as a blue aura exploded around them and they turned towards the two males. _"Kojiru, come."_ Neku said as he grabbed Kojiru's arm and a set of words started to glow as they touched each other. _"We are warless. We seek the truth, and the meaning to all, you cannot defeat us! Battle systems, engage."_ they said as the same aura exploded around Kojiru and Neku. 

_"Needles, rain down from the heavens! Pierce the wind and strike them!"_ Kojiru said as then, blue needles came from above, heading for the pairs direction. _"Defend, block the barrage. Let nothing in."_ Meruru said as an invisible bubble appeared around the fighter unit and deflected the needles, having them fall harmlessly to the ground and dissipating. _"Well little fighter. It seems that your spells still lack a bite. Let me show you what a real spell is!"_ she said as she held out her hand. _"Attack! Lightning, come forth and fly at my enemies!"_ she said as a blue orb formed in her hand and a single lightning bolt appeared out of it, heading for Kojiru.

_"Darkness. Block us out. Reduce the vision of our enemies as we make haste!"_ a whisper came from Kojiru as a blackness surrounded Kojiru and Neku, and they disappeared. The lightning then hit the darkness, but went straight through, hitting nothing but air. _"Cut! Sever their bonds, let them never come together again!"_ said a voice behind Hayate as a blue straight line heading for him. It hit his arm dead on, and a chain appeared, grounding that arm from being used. He looked at it and sighed, whispering something to Meruru.

_"It seems I have made the first restriction then."_ Kojiru said as he stood up straight, right next to Neku and they held onto each other's shoulders. _"Fire, form yourself as a wall, and reach for them both!"_ Meruru said as fire appeared before her, taking no apparent shape. Then, it started forming as she waved her hands, and it started to gain height. _"Water, glint in front of us. Rush forth with your torrential waves!"_ Kojiru said as he lifted his right hand and a wave of water came from behind him, meeting with the firewall head on, creating steam in the middle of the battlefield, clouding both sides from each other. _"Cut, again! Sever their reactions, and force them to submit!"_ Kojiru said as he threw both his hands forward, and two blue blades of energy flung themselves forward randomly. Kojiru got extremely lucky, and the restriction hit the fighter's other arm, forcing Hayate down more.

_"Hayate. Please bear with me."_ Meruru said as she clasped her hands together. _"Wind, Hurricane Force. Create a Galestrom and reveal the arena!"_ she said as the battlefield got extremely cloudy and the wind started to pick up. In an instant, a huge rush of wind came forth and wiped the field clean of all remnants of the previous attacks, leaving only the blackness of the street under them to hold them steady. _"Restriction!"_ Kojiru said as a blue force appeared in his hand and he lashed it out at the fighter. _"Hold them down, with the force of the world on their shoulders!"_ he said as another chain formed around the sacrifices neck. But this time it also appeared around the fighter's neck too.

_"Fighter. End this please."_ Neku said as he brushed his hair from his face and looked straight ahead and the other pair, who seemed to be showing a little fear. _"Your teacher did not tell you, everyone has emotion. Your name is a lie, and isn't truthful. Be gone, those who shall now be judged!"_ Kojiru said as he held his palm out towards the other fighting pair. _"Dripping flames. Surround them and prevent their escape. Judge for yourself their worthiness..."_ He said as his voice drifted off and fire poured from his hand like lava and formed a strange symbol around Kojiru and Neku, which appeared under the other pair as well. It glowed red, and flames rooted themselves upwards. Meruru and Hayate screamed, but their voices were lost in the darkness as they both fainted and fell to the ground, which was now returning to normal.

_"Victory. The battle is over, we have won."_ Kojiru said as he closed his hand and looked to Neku. _"What now…master?"_ he said as he brushed his sacrifices black hair from his face and leaned closer, when the world returned to normal. _"We wait. They will send a search party, and more teams. Then we can get that which we need."_ Neku said as they headed back towards his apartment, side-by-side, hands clapsed together.

* * *

Read and Review Please!!! If I get good ones, i'll continue the story. Got any ideas? PM me or email me. 


End file.
